


Seven Grooms

by eliterose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divination, F/M, Potions, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliterose/pseuds/eliterose
Summary: Hermione drank a potion that made her see how her life would be if she married each of her ex.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**A/N: All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

Hermione quickened her steps towards the dingy tent. She could see the faint silhouette of the tent. Her heart was drumming at an alarming rate, not because from the physical activity, but rather from what she was about to do. She scoffed as she walked. Professor Trewlaney would be cackling like the mad woman she was if she could see where Hermione was going. Well, maybe she was witnessing this now, through her crystal ball or something.

“Hermione! Wait for me!” hissed Parvati as she tried to catch up. Hermione looked back and waited for a few beats. Parvati finally caught up with her and walked beside her.

“Are you sure this… witch is someone that can be trusted?”

“Well, she is one of the best and getting a slot with her is not an easy feat. But, since I am one of her loyal customers, Madam is willing to let you in. Just don’t make those remarks about Divination like when we were in Hogwarts,” Parvati answered with a huge beaming smile. Hermione looked at Parvati and continued her steps. Yes, she was actually going to see a Divination mistress (she can never remember the proper title for them) to get a confirmation. A confirmation of what going to happen a few days from now was the right choice.

“Tell me, Hermione, why did you ask me again? We were barely in touch other than the usual pleasantries when we met at the Ministry. And since when are you into Divination? Back then, you said Trelawney was teaching nonsense,” Parvati snorted loudly. Hermione looked a bit guilty, only on the part of not keeping in touch.

“Well, because I need a reassurance that I am marrying the right person. The only other person that is into Divination is Lavender, and you know very well I can’t ask her!” The pointed look at Hermione gave Parvati was enough to make the latter laughed. Parvati shook her head and agreed, Lavender would not be so welcoming.

“If you are having doubts, are you sure you want to go through the wedding?” Hermione stopped as she heard Parvati’s question. That was a valid question. She loved her soon-to-be husband. She was then forced to explain to Parvati, as much as she and him managed to overcome their issues, she kept thinking about why they broke up in the first place. Had they truly moved on from those problems? Hermione realised how desperate she must have been, she was even turning to Divination for Merlin’s sake.

They reached in front of the dingy tent. Hermione reminded herself of Parvati’s instructions. The witch called herself “Madam”, no first or last name. Once she was seated in front of the glowing orb, she should wait till Madam talked. Madam always knew what you were looking for. Well, those were the instructions from Parvati but she was doubting if Madam would really know her problems beforehand.

With a deep breath, she pushed the tent’s flap and walked in. The tent, while full of peculiar and curious junks, was nothing out of the ordinary. Hermione saw plenty of moving pictures, both human and animals. There were a few crystal balls behind Madam, stacked haphazardly. Beside the balls were cards and books, along with few moving trinkets.

Madam herself, was a really, really, normal looking lady. Her ashy blonde hair was tied into a messy bun with a patterned scarf. The only weird thing about her was her lace eye mask. Hermione could still see her piercing blue eyes between laces.

“Ah, Miss Granger, I heard you are looking for me? I see a cloud of doubt, a cloud of uncertainty. Entertain me, will you?” asked Madam. Hermione gulped and was about to answer when Madam suddenly put her hand in front of her face.

“No, I know what are your doubts. I am asking you, what do you want in a husband then if you are having this cloud?” Madam corrected herself with a slight chuckle. Her hands were now moving in an exaggerated circular motion. Hermione stared at Madam for a few seconds until Parvati nudged her, encouraging her to answer Madam.

“Well, I want anonymity, influence, knowledge, acceptance, chemistry and security,” Hermione answered succinctly. Madam started to chuckle and shook her head. “My dear, you want anonymity and yet influence? You want knowledge in a man and yet you want acceptance of who you are? One could not have all,” She continued to shake her head. Hermione felt she was shrinking in her stool. She did not expect to get ridiculed over her criteria in a husband. Parvati squeezed her arm, a subtle hint to continue to listen to Madam.

Hermione was about to give up hope when Madam suddenly stood up. She opened one of her drawers and started to dig through the many trinkets.

“Drink this potion before you walked the aisle. There are seven steps from the door to where you meet the groom, _yes, child_ , I know there are seven steps. Each step you take, it will show you a clarity,” Hermione stared at the vial in front of her eyes. The potion was of blueish nature however it was rather transparent. She immediately tried to identify the potential ingredients in the vial, trying to ensure she was not about to drink a poison.

“My child, if I want to kill you, I would just ask my crystal balls to launch themselves at you. Besides, you will never be able to identify this potion. For if you can, you will be a mistress of Divination yourself, not a boring Ministry employee,” Madam said the last two words with a slight disdain, like having a normal job is such travesty. After she said her piece, Madam shooed both of them. Parvati promised she will visit soon and Madam smiled, waving her hand.

Hermione stared at the vial once again and put in her bag. Fine, there was no harm in drinking it right?


	2. Anonymity

**Chapter 2: Anonymity**

**A/N: To avoid confusion, visions are written in italics.**

**All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

Hermione was a wreck. There were no other ways to describe her now. She felt her wedding gown was tightening, her crown and veil getting heavier. Her hands could not stop shaking either as she held the bouquet. She could feel her untamed curls slowly unravelling itself from the very, very tight knot that Fleur and Ginny did this morning. She stared at the vial again. What if the potion was laced with something and she fainted halfway through the march? What if it caused an endless stomach ache? She could not be saying her vows while thinking of the washroom!

“Hermione! Are you ready?” Ginny’s head peeked through the wooden door. Was she ready? No, she was not! However, her head was able to do some nodding and Ginny helped her stand. Hermione squeezed the red-haired witch’s hand very tightly and asked, “Were you this nervous when you married Harry? Did you feel like you were hexed in a body-binding curse and your legs couldn’t move at all?”

Ginny giggled and reminded Hermione how she almost summoned her broom and fled the wedding. Not because she did not love Harry but marriage was a huge step. After today, they would become a unit and regardless how much she loved the Chosen One, “forever” was always a daunting concept. Hearing that calmed Hermione, not by much, but she could feel her dress loosened up.

As she stood by the giant door, entrance to where the altar would be, she saw her two bridesmaids in front of her, ready to do the march. The music began and Luna walked first. As expected, there was a light, fairly-like bounce in every step that Luna took. After about three steps, Ginny started her walk. That left Hermione alone. Her parents were not there as “Monica and Wendell Wilkins” left Australia before the Wizarding War ended and she had not been successful in locating them, not yet. Few paternal figures offered to walk her down however she said no. If her own dad could not walk her, then no one else will.

Hermione took a deep breath and opened the vial. “Here goes nothing,” she muttered to herself as she finished the potion.

“Miss Granger! Now, I need you to look down as you enter the room and only look up when I ask you to!” Hermione was shocked to hear Madam’s voice in her head. She glanced around and saw that she was still alone. She heard Madam’s chuckle once again, “My child, the potion is laced with magic. I am not presently there with you but it does not mean I am not with you.”

With much confusion, Hermione followed what the voice asked her to do. She looked at the ground, _huh, fancy carpet, was this her choice?_ As she took her first step, she heard Madam asking her to focus and look up. There at the altar, Viktor Krum, looking as handsome as he always was. Once her other foot stepped into the room, she felt the room was disintegrating and swirling. It was the feeling when one entered a pensieve.

* * *

Hermione was in a memory or something that resembled a memory. She was in a nice-looking room with many quidditch memorabilia and awards. She walked around and saw a picture of her and Viktor, he was kissing her cheek and then staring at the camera. As she continued to walk around the room, she found their wedding picture. Hermione looked exactly like her reflection minutes before she drank the potion. Her thought was disrupted when she saw herself and Ginny walked into the room.

 _“Ginny, why are you even asking that? Of course, you and your family will be watching the Quidditch World Cup from the best seat. Although, I can’t guarantee the Malfoys will be far from us,”_ Hermione did not miss the scowl that Ginny gave.

“ _Well, Mrs. Krum, I am just asking because you are living in Bulgaria now! Harry was so reluctant in letting me come here. He said it is so far, I just gave birth to Albus and you know all those naggings. But I managed to convince him anyway with the dangle of Quidditch tickets. It is so great when your best friend is the wife of someone from the Bulgarian team!” Ginny squealed. Hermione smiled and walked towards one of the cabinets. She passed Ginny an envelope. On the envelope was written, “To The Weasleys, The Potters”. Ginny squealed even louder as she realised the tickets were finally on her hands._

_“So, anyway, how is life here in Bulgaria? How is the wizarding world in Sofia? I thought Rita Skeeter will be stalking you, seeing you married one of the biggest stars in Europe,” Hermione looked at Ginny. Honestly? She, too, thought that with marrying Viktor, people would be harassing her even more. However, once the wedding glitz was gone and she moved to Sofia, she could feel people lost interest in her. Not in Viktor, just her. Maybe because in Bulgaria, she was no one. Sure, people know her as a war hero from England, however since Bulgaria was not badly affected by Voldemort, they did not see the big deal of her._

Hermione frowned at the thought. Why was she unhappy in this vision? She got her anonymity; Merlin knew how badly she craved for it after the nonstop reporting of the Golden Trio. She could not even go to Flourish and Blotts without Daily Prophet reporting what she perused and bought. Once, she changed her mind and put back the latest copy of _Transfiguration Today_ and, the very next day, people started to gossip that she denounced the writings on the journal. Afterall, why would the great Hermione choose not to buy an academic journal? The real answer was simply she did not carry enough Galleons then but of course, Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly twisted their own narratives.

_“Well, life has been… idyllic,” Hermione answered thoughtfully. Ginny stared at her, “Hermione! Are you… unhappy?”_

_“Ginny, I don’t know. Look, Viktor is the perfect husband and I could not ask for a better husband but… you know nobody takes me seriously now? Here in Bulgaria, I am just Viktor’s wife. I tried to organize a few charity events but they did not take me or my cause seriously. Sure, they took out their wallets and donate but I can see it. They are doing that because they want access to Viktor,” Hermione fell into the sofa. Ginny was holding her hand, nodding sympathetically. Truth was, Ginny will not know how she was feeling. Ginny was a successful Quidditch player in her own rights, people respected her._

And that was when Hermione realised. She was unhappy because she got her anonymity in exchange for respect. In this vision of herself, she was not anonymous, she was a nobody. People were not interested in what she was saying because she was Viktor’s wife and not Hermione.

With that realisation, she was brought into the present again.

“My dear, look at the ground again,” Hermione heard Madam’s voice in her head. She looked at the carpet again. The music was playing right at the moment she was sucked into the vision. Did nobody realise she was staring into emptiness for some time?

“No, my child, whatever happening inside your head now, is not at the same time speed as reality. Now take the next step and only look up once I said so!”


	3. Influence

**Chapter 3: Influence**

**A/N: All characters belong to JK Rowling. Also, this is the only chapter whereby Hermione knows that she is not marrying him.**

Hermione stared at the carpet once again. She was thinking hard, did she really choose this carpet? The wedding preparation was such a hazy memory. The day they reconciled, he told her that they would be married within three months. Hermione was ready to argue until he brought up a good point. They had been miserable during the time they were separated. None of them actually like their new partners after the break up. What was the point in waiting then?

At that time, Hermione was only thinking of how she might need to give up her dream wedding. Three months! It even took her longer to study for exams! However, as stared at the carpet, she realised, she should have fought harder to extend the timeline. Part of her doubts was because of how fast things were moving. One minute they just reconciled and suddenly, she was there, standing in front of the dingy tent, asking for Divination’s help.

Sure, the carpet was something unimportant but looking at it, she should have known right if she chose this? The red colour with a hint of golden flowers woven in. Gryffindor colours.

“My dear, it is too early to be brooding, don’t you think? You are only on the second man,” Madam’s voice was reverberating in her head. Hermione continued to stare at the ground as one of her feet took the next move. As her second foot joined, Madam once again asked her to look up.

…. Was that? Merlin’s beard, why was Cormac Mclaggen standing at the altar? He was smirking, in a slimy kind of way. Hermione had to control her face to not grimace, she did not want her real groom to think she was disgusted by him.

“Madam, why is he there? He definitely does not meet any of my requirements for a husband. In fact, I only went one disastrous date with him for Slug Club’s Christmas Dinner!” Hermione mentally started to scold Madam. At the same time, she saw Professor Slughorn waving at her from his bench. He sat with the rest of the professors that were invited to the wedding.

“Miss Granger, this vision is not created by me, it is created by yourself. Now, perhaps you are seeing him because he is the reason for one of your criteria. Perhaps, because of him, you realise, a criterion is not all that,” With those words, Hermione entered another vision.

* * *

Hermione was standing at a party; they were celebrating something. She walked around to see if she recognised anyone. Of course, the first person she saw was Rita Skeeter. This vision could not get any worse.

 _“Oh, please, Mr. and Mrs. Granger-Mclaggen are very dear friends of mine. Especially Hermione Granger-Mclaggen, our friendship started when she was an intelligent young woman, completing her fourth year while trying to help Harry Potter survived the Triwizard Tournament. Yes, she told me many of her personal grievances then, how she was longing for Cormac’s love. I know, I know she dated that Krum bloke but her heart always belongs to Cormac,” Rita said with such passion, one could see the hearts dripping from her eyes_.

Hermione, on the other hand, was about to puke her non-existent insides. If she could, she would like to project her vomit straight to Rita’s shoes. Rita continued her nonsensical stories and partial slandering towards the group of people. Hermione decided she had enough and walked a little bit more. Hoping to find someone else not as revolting. 

The next person she saw was Professor Slughorn. He too was boasting about Cormac and her. He was telling the story about the Christmas Dinner, the one that _he, Horace Slughorn himself,_ organized. He told them animatedly about how Hermione was dodging the mistletoes that night however, fate had a different story. Years after they left Hogwarts, they fell in love. He insisted that he saw the sparks that night and knew they would be a power couple in the future.

Now, while Hermione did not hate her professor, she wished she can project her vomit to his hat right about now. If there were even any sparks that night, it probably came from the fire that Hermione conjured from trying to hex Cormac nonstop. Although, right now, she was starting to get curious. This party seemed to celebrate something relating to her and Cormac.

She tried to walk a bit more and saw Draco, awkwardly holding a glass. Ron was standing beside him, looking as awkward as Draco. They both sipped their drinks quietly while glancing furtively at each other.

 _“There you are! We have been looking for both of you!” Ginny exclaimed._ Harry was standing behind her, again looking very awkward. Actually, Hermione realised the four of them looked really awkward and out of place at the party. It was not because of their outfits but rather, their demeanours. They looked like they rather be anywhere but here. Also, since when did the three of them and Draco become a group who attended parties together?

Hermione walked towards where Ginny came from and saw a room. The door was closed but since she was not solid, she could easily walk through it. Finally, she saw herself and Cormac. Cormac was pacing while Hermione herself was writing something on parchment. Hermione walked over to peek on what was on the parchment. It was the speech for yet another success of a bill that she pushed through for the centaurs. A quick read, Hermione saw that she had been successful in getting the house-elves bill passed, the half-giants bill, and the werewolves. Well, at least she was doing something useful in this vision.

_“Cormac, do you think you could run through my speech and let me know if it is alright?” asked Hermione. Cormac stopped his pace for one moment and snatched the parchment. He skimmed through it, “Yeah, yeah they are fine. Don’t see why you need to prepare a new speech every time you saved a creature.”_

_“Although, Hermione, thank you for getting Harry to attend this event. Not sure why Ron is here but I guess he always needs to feel important, eh?” Hermione saw the sneer in Cormac’s face. He walked towards her and hugged her. He told Hermione how he needed Harry’s public support since he was trying to campaign himself as the next Minister of Magic. Hermione nodded and promised that Cormac will be getting his photographs taken with her best friend._

_“Now, you just continue with whatever bill you want to advocate. Our name, Granger-Mclaggen, has so much power that we basically run this wizarding world. I mean, even Draco Malfoy came out from his hiding just to attend this event! He thinks attending this, having his photographs taken, will make the world forget about how he was a Death-Eater?” Cormac started to laugh. Hermione joined him and started to laugh, not quite reaching her eyes._

Hermione tilted her head. _Huh_ , here she was in a future whereby she could influence people to make a difference and yet she was not happy. She looked around the room once again and realised she was standing in her marital room with Cormac and yet, the room felt… cold. All the pictures were from events that they attended together. No holiday pictures or candid. Only posed pictures, in their best outfits.

Not only that, her friends were also uncomfortable attending her party. It seemed they like attended out of courtesy. Hermione realised; they _knew_ Hermione was trying to make use of them, hence they asked Draco to attend the party together. Any photographs of Cormac and a defected Death Eater would not go well for the campaign.

Hermione shook her head, she did not like what she became in this vision either. She became someone who actually took advantage of her friends for her own benefits. Or the fact her friends were turning against her.

Suddenly, the party started to dissolve and she was there, at her wedding again. Thank Merlin she was not marrying Cormac. If she was, she probably going to start running out of the hall.

“Well, that sure was a vision if you marry that slimy bloke. Now, my dear, if you are ready, look at the ground again.”


	4. Knowledge

**Chapter 4: Knowledge**

**All characters belong to JK Rowling**

The music started to slow down as Hermione was getting ready to take the next step. Judging by the order, she had a guess on who would be standing at the altar next.

“Madam, if I stand still right now, will the room know?” asked Hermione. Madam chuckled and reminded her about how time was moving differently in real life and her head now. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to immerse herself in the slow melody. The melody was beautiful however she heard the sadness in it.

Hermione finally lifted one of her feet, mentally preparing for who she was about to see. The music continued to play, seemingly sound more mellow than ever. Once she thought she was ready, she lifted her other foot and looked up once she heard the prompt from Madam.

Ron Weasley. In his flesh, standing at the altar and smiling at her. Tears started to well up in her eyes. His smile was always charming and felt like home to her. Hermione was momentarily brought back to reality when she heard Mrs. Weasley choked up.

“That’s my daughter getting married. Oh, my daughter,” Mrs. Weasley continued to sob. George, who was sitting behind his mum, stood up slightly and whispered, “Hermione is not your daughter, Mum. Your daughter is the one standing at the altar. She is already married to a specky, scrawny git named ‘Ary ‘Otter, in case you forgot.” Mrs. Weasley then proceeded to smack George’s head.

Hermione laughed and returned her eyes to Ron. She regretted how badly things ended between them. When the war was over, they were both fighting their inner demons. Ron was trying to cope with the loss of Fred and the intensity of Auror training. If there was no death in the immediate Weasley family, Hermione was convinced that Ron would make a great Auror. However, his head was not in the training then.

Meanwhile, Hermione was trying to locate her parents. After many futile attempts, she started to lose temper easily. Every failure in other aspects of her life was taken personally. So, when she saw Ron was struggling and failing at Auror training, Hermione started to push him to do better. It was rather embarrassing at how forceful and harsh she was towards him. During those dark periods of their lives, their demons started to clash with each other.

Ron was mocking at how Hermione should try harder at finding her parents, rather than interfering with his life. He repeatedly told her that if Fred was only missing and not dead, he would be spending all his resources to find him. Hermione, on the other hand, was insisting Ron was being weak, he should have done better in trying to protect people, preventing other families from enduring the same loss as he was.

One night, Ron sat beside Hermione and said he could not do this anymore. They were wrong for each other, at least at this period of their lives. Hermione simply nodded. They hugged and Ron quietly took his trunk and apparated out of their home. Hermione then cried as she thought not only, she lost the love of her life, she lost the Weasleys too. They had been her family.

Fortunately, her sadness did not last long. For every Sunday that she did not attend brunch at The Burrow, Mrs. Weasley owled her pies and cakes, with the note “ _Missing you here_ ”. At work, George sent her a few mails from his store, which includes Itching Powder, Puking Pastilles, and two words at every mail “ _For Malfoy_ ”. Ginny continued to meet her for meals whenever they were available. Sometimes, Harry joined them as the third wheel.

“Are you ready, Miss Granger, to enter the vision?” asked Madam. Her voice was a little raw after probably listening to Hermione’s memories. Hermione nodded and braced herself to enter the vision.

* * *

A living room. That was where Hermione standing at. The living room looked very inviting and warm. It did not have the grandeur of her previous two visions’ but Hermione knew she already loved this house. As she walked around, she saw pictures of herself, Ron and two children, both red-haired. She smiled fondly at those pictures.

_“Ron, are you ready? Mum is expecting us soon for Lily’s birthday,” Hermione’s voice was heard from a room down the hallway. Ron came out from another room, “Not yet, Rose and Hugo are still napping. Let’s let them sleep for a while more. They are going to need it to play with their cousins,” Ron smiled cheekily. His eyes were full of love as he thought about all the Weasley’s kids playing around._

_Hermione walked towards the room and saw her two children, sleeping like the angels they were. She sighed and walked towards the living room. She took the book on the coffee table and started reading it. Ron followed shortly after and took Daily Prophet._

_“Blimey, Holyhead Harpies is on a losing streak after Ginny retired,” Ron muttered as he read the Quidditch section. Hermione made an almost inaudible grunt as she continued reading her book._

Hermione fawned at the sight that she was seeing. A peaceful afternoon, her reading _The Practical Potioneer,_ them attending a family gathering later. This quietness was something of a change compared to the last months of her relationship with Ron. Hermione’s smile faltered as she realised, it was _too_ quiet. Neither Ron nor herself bothered to say anything. Back then, even when she was reading something thick and boring, Ron would make comments and entertain both of them.

Hermione started to wander around the living room and she saw the subtle divide. Her side was academic books, all thick and leather bounded. His side was full of mechanical magic. There was no crossing over.

 _“Ron, have you considered what I suggested about the shop? Have you discussed it with George?” asked Hermione behind the book._ Hermione then saw it, the wince. Ron winced at the question. Hermione was familiar with that expression. During the time she was pushing him, Ron often winced whenever she broached the subject of Auror training.

_“Not yet, but you know, there are more than enough times for us to consider your suggestion. Anyway, how about you? Did you manage to convince the healer at St. Mungo to perform the experimental treatment for your parents?” Ron asked as he continued to flip the newspaper._

Hermione saw it too, the errant breathing when Ron pointed out her failures. Back then, Hermione would argue and asked Ron, if he was oh-so-smart in pointing all her flaws, could he then enlighten her on what to do? Ron would argue back that no, he did not have any knowledge of anything because he _was not_ the brightest wizard of our age. It was a circular argument, driven by their demons.

_Hermione snapped shut her book. “Maybe, we should get going to The Burrow. No reason for us to be waiting here, maybe we can help Mum on the party preparation,” Ron seemed more than eager to follow Hermione’s suggestion. He stood up and walked towards the kids’ room._

_Once the kids were ready, the four of them flooed to The Burrow. The vision changed to the field outside The Burrow. The two children immediately ran to their grandmother. Hermione walked towards Ginny and started to help her in getting the food out to the marquee. Meanwhile, Ron joined his brothers to play quidditch._

_“Did you two fight again?” asked Ginny in a soft whisper._

_“No, we did not fight. We were at the brink of one though when I suggested to come here and help out,” answered Hermione as she fiddled with the cutleries in front of her._

_“It is not healthy, you know. I think I would rather both of you arguing, at least there is an outlet to vent out your anger.”_

_“Look, Ginny, not everyone is like you and Harry. Ron and I have different knowledge in the way we approach life. We get along just fine as long we skirt through the topic.”_

_“Yeah, but until when? And what about knowledge? Both of you came from Hogwarts, run through the same social circle and have endured so much together. How different can your “knowledge” be?” Ginny emphasized the word “knowledge” as she asked._

Hermione was then transported back to her wedding. Ginny’s last question rang in her head. She looked at Ron again, standing at the altar. Real-life tragedies cut them into two very different people. They learnt the same things but how they both applied the knowledge was so different. It was a hard acceptance for both their parts. Both were trying to force each other on how to deal with their demons.

However, she also remembered when they both finally made peace with each other. It was a normal invitation for brunch at The Burrow. However, it was sent by Pigwidgeon and the invitation was signed by Ron himself.

On that Sunday when Hermione flooed to The Burrow, Ron was waiting for her. They both smiled and hugged. He apologized for pushing her away back then and she apologized for pushing him too much. He told her how he had been helping with George in the store, it was nothing major but at least he was doing something. She told him about her job at the Ministry and Malfoy was reporting to her as part of his trial settlement. Ron snorted and said good riddance to the boy who made her life miserable for years.

After they made their peace, Hermione was finally back as the extended Weasley again. She looked around and saw the entire Weasley clan sitting together. She could not help but smile looking at all the red-haired flock.

“Ah, you are feeling better after the previous one. Are you ready for the next one, my dear? Look down now,” said Madam. Hermione gulped, expecting the next one to be equally hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more grooms as the seventh will be the actual groom Hermione is marrying.


	5. Acceptance

**Chapter 5: Acceptance**

**All characters belong to JK Rowling**

As she stared into the carpet once again, Hermione realised she was at the fourth step. Two more steps until she reached the altar. The last step would be her seeing her actual groom, or so she hoped. Hermione realised while Viktor and Cormac were more of her teenage crush, Ron and the men she dated after him were at some point, someone she loved. She knew after Ron, seeing the next person will be equally as hard.

“Ready,” she muttered quietly as she took the next step. While Hermione could not see Madam right now, she could feel her smile encouragingly. Her tone asking her to look up was very calming, probably because she knew the upcoming mess.

Hermione lifted her head and saw Draco Malfoy. He was sneering at her, but not with malice like their time at Hogwarts. It was the invitation to challenge him, to fight for him, to come back to him.

Their relationship started when he needed to complete his hours helping in the Ministry. As penance for all the time he insulted her, Kingsley personally requested the Wizengamot to assign Draco under Hermione. The Wizengamot, of course, more than happy to oblige. What a spectacle that was, a Malfoy was working for a muggle-born. Hermione, who was already hating all the attention from being a war hero, hated the arrangement. She tried to keep Draco away, sending him for tasks that will take hours to finish or to the different corners of the Ministry.

While Draco did not cooperate easily, slowly, Hermione saw the change in him. He started to make new friends at the Ministry. There were not many who forgave him, but still, he managed to befriend these few people. After some time, Draco asked if they could go to lunch together. Hermione almost poked her parchment upon hearing the offer. Of course, he sneered at her then, but she saw the playfulness in his expression.

During that lunch, Hermione thought Draco would trap her into a place where people gather, ensuring their photographs were taken. Perhaps Rita Skeeter buzzing around, ready to write scandalous articles about them. Ready to revive the Malfoy name by using hers. To her surprise, their lunch was at the Ministry cafeteria. Nobody cared about them there.

“My hours will be completed next week,” he stated as they sat down. Hermione started to mentally count and indeed, there were only a few days left before Draco was free. “I am not sure if we will ever see each other again after next week but I would like to say thank you for being civil enough during my time here. You could have made my life miserable like what I did to you but you choose not to.”

Hermione raised her eyebrow and tentatively nodded at Draco’s gratitude. To be honest, she has never thought of making his life miserable. She would rather Draco just disappear quietly.

“Also, I am sorry. I am sorry for bullying you for years. I am sorry for what happened at the Manor. These apologies were long overdue but honestly, I only think about it recently. When I realised how civil you are. If the situation was reversed, I would probably continue to bully you and that makes me feel shameful.”

“Gratitude and apology accepted. And while I do not expect you to be my best friend, I hope we can continue to exchange greetings after you leave,” Draco smiled at Hermione acceptance.

Well, it was more than greetings that they exchanged. After that first lunch, Draco asked her a few more times, lamenting that he was leaving the Ministry soon, they should have meals together more often. Lunch became dinner dates once he left the Ministry and slowly, Hermione and Draco were a couple. They sneaked around every time they met, trying to avoid potential rumours. Their mutual hatred at unnecessary attention made sneaking much easier. Nobody knew they were dating and Hermione loved every moment of it.

That was until Hermione saw a Daily Prophet article. The article spoke about how most of the Sacred Twenty-Eight were secretly still pure-blood supremacists. It also mentioned about Lucius Malfoy was believed to be the leader of the constant stealth propaganda amongst the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Investigative reporting showed that these groups of people were still trying to enforce their children marrying only pure-bloods.

For a period, Hermione tried to pretend the article did not exist. Draco was still the same however one day, out of nowhere, she asked him. She asked if he would ever bring her home to meet his parents. Draco looked puzzled. Why in Merlin’s beard would they meet his parents? That was a Daily Prophet exclusive waiting to happen. He thought she hated all the attention, just like him.

“No, Draco, I hate the attention because it feels like they violated my privacy but with your answer… It seems you do not want the attention because you want to hide me. I agreed to keep our relationship hidden when we are dating but it does not mean I want to be hidden forever,” Hermione remembered when they broke up at a beautiful hill in Scotland. She left him standing there.

Did she really want to see this vision? The vision was probably full of name callings from his parents.

“Yes, you do, my dear,” said Madam in the same encouraging tone.

* * *

Hermione looked around and knew where she was, Malfoy Manor. Even though this was not real, she could feel the chilling air. She continued to walk around in the empty hall before seeing a room. The door was slightly ajar.

_“What shall we do about her?” asked Lucius, with a tone that was full of acid. Narcissa shook her head and said, “Nothing. Let our son have some fun with the… muggle. They will probably be separated in a few years and then he can marry his real wife. Someone pure blood.”_

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath when she heard Narcissa’s words. Those words were one of her greatest fears when she was dating Draco.

_“Besides, so Draco can’t marry someone from England, but I am sure he can get a pure-blood from France or other parts of Europe. It does not matter, Lucius. All we need to do is ensure they do not have children. And if they do, make sure she takes the half-blood babies with her. Draco can have another child with the pure-blood wife and only that child is declared as a Malfoy.”_

Hermione was about to leave the room when she saw herself, eavesdropping the conversation. She looked so defeated upon hearing her in-law’s words. Right there, she wanted to ask Madam to stop and bring her back to reality but she was still in the vision. Instead, the vision changed to the Manor’s garden.

_Hermione was crying again. Draco hugged her, trying to comfort her. “I don’t understand, Draco. We have been married for three years now, why can’t your parents accept me?”_

_“Look, Hermione, I told you to just ignore them,” There was a hint of tiredness in Draco’s words. It seemed like the words were repeated often, the tears were spilled often. In some ways, they became nothing but empty sounds._

_“Can’t we move out of The Manor? I think they charmed it such that we can’t have kids, they do not want half-blood babies.”_

_“Hermione, we have gone through this many times. I did not detect such wards or curse or charms and I am of Malfoy blood,” Draco tried to convince a crying Hermione. The hint of tiredness was there again. Hermione shook her head and she suddenly apparated, leaving Draco alone in the garden._

_The vision changed again and it was 12 Grimmauld Place. Ginny ran down through where Hermione apparated, carrying a bouncing baby. Hermione’s heart felt like she was stabbed once again. She saw Ginny, with her baby, running towards her. Harry was following behind. Both of them looked so worried when they saw Hermione’s face._

_“I can’t do this anymore. I want my own family like what you have. I want a husband, a child and a family that accepts me,” Those were the last words before everything started swirling around._

Hermione did not realise she was closing her eyes when she came back to reality. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw Draco was still standing at the altar. He was still sneering however she saw the sadness in his eyes. The same sadness that was on her eyes when she heard Lucius and Narcissa’s words in the vision.

“Madam, why was the vision so short and yet so intense?” asked Hermione.

“My child, like I said, these are all you. Why do you think you have such an intense reaction when it comes to this man?”

“Because I only saw him as two extremes, when he hated me passionately and when loved me fiercely. There was never a middle ground between us,” Hermione realised it was so short probably because she hated it so much. She was asking for Madam to bring her back as soon as she entered.

“Well, there you go, my dear. Are you ready for the next one? I don’t think your next one was as bad as your last two.” Hermione nodded. Her next relationship was such a breeze compared to Ron and Draco.


	6. Chemistry

**Chapter 6: Chemistry**

**All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

During her past two steps, the music that accompanied her march sounded like a sorrowful melody. However, it seemed like the tune had changed to something light and happy. Hermione knew it was still the same music to the unbiased ear, the same violin, the same harp, the same piano was playing a repetitive melody.

After her painful breakup with Draco, Hermione wanted to be single for some time. Of course, every time you said those words, fate would laugh and gave you a partner. Hermione took the next step with so much ease, probably the first since she started seeing the vision. Even when Madam asked her to look up, she could not help but smile widely and saw another quidditch athlete at the altar.

Oliver Wood reciprocated her with an equally wide smile. Few months after her breakup, Hermione finally felt strong enough to start attending parties and gatherings. Of course, back then, other than a selected few, nobody knew she was hiding due to her breakup. People assumed she was occupied with her work and hence had no time to attend.

Harry and Ginny’s anniversary party was the first party she chose to attend. It felt right. She tried to be her usual self, with endless champagne as her liquid courage, she chatted with anyone and everyone. Finally, she was happy again, until Angelina threw a quaffle and Oliver tried to block it and hit Hermione, straight in the nose.

Sure, everyone immediately tended to her, however as the party was filled with quidditch players, all of them took her injury lightly. After all, what was a broken nose to them? Well, everyone except Oliver. He was so apologetic and immediately performed a healing charm on her. While it worked perfectly, probably because he used it every other day, her nose felt weird. This was her first time breaking her nose. Oliver came back and checked on her a few times throughout the night, especially every time Hermione fiddled with her nose.

The next day after the party, Hermione received a basket from an unknown owl. The basket was filled with many sweets and a few stalks of roses. She opened the card in the basket and read the message:

_I am really sorry about the nose. It is common for us but probably first for you. I asked Ginny for your favourite chocolate, hope it can cheer you up._

_P.S: Your nose looks the same. I am really good at episkey, all quidditch players are._

_OW_

Slipped in the card were seasonal tickets for Puddlemere United matches. Hermione scoffed, he should have just kept it to chocolate and flowers. Despite her disinterest in the tickets, Hermione wrote a reply to Oliver and agreed to watch the next match to show that there was no bad blood between them. She asked Ginny and Mr. Weasley to attend the match with her. Harry insisted he should be accompanying the pregnant Ginny. So did the rest of the Weasleys.

Oliver replied and asked if Hermione would like to have dinner with him after the match, to celebrate when he won the match. Puddlemore lost that day but Hermione went for the dinner anyway. Oliver talked about quidditch mostly however he knew how to steer the conversation to mainly stories, rather than tactical plays. She was having a great night until she saw a platinum blonde head outside the restaurant. 

“Oliver, do you mind if we leave now? I have an early meeting tomorrow,” asked Hermione in a rush. Oliver was puzzled at her haste to leave. He thought he was a poor company and agreed to leave. Hermione had to walk behind Oliver to ensure she was rather hidden from Malfoy’s vision. Once safely out of the restaurant range, she mumbled a goodbye to Oliver before apparating in a hurry.

Hermione felt so horrible that she sent an owl to Oliver as soon as she reached home and asked if they could go for dinner again next time. The next morning, he replied with the next match date and insisted Puddlemore would win this time. She attended the match with Neville and Hannah. Puddlemore lost but Hermione went to the dinner again anyway.

As the season continued, Daily Prophet noted that Hermione Granger had become a permanent fixture at every Puddlemore match. By then, people knew that she was dating Oliver Wood. Everyone was gushing at the fairy-tale romance between them. Hermione thought, back then, at last she found a stable and loving partner. There was no angst and Mrs. Wood actually fancied her. All was well then.

While their relationship did not work out in the end, their break-up had been cordial and painless. Honestly, Hermione was not sure who initiated the break-up either. After dating for close to two years, both realised that their relationship had withered. When Oliver and Hermione packed up their items to move out from their rented home, they looked like housemates moving out, not a couple who broke up.

Rita Skeeter was so disappointed at how boring the breakup was that she tried to instigate unpleasant rumours. Oliver immediately shot those rumours down. To show that they were both still good friends, Hermione attended Oliver’s matches from time to time. Oliver still sent her Puddlemore seasonal tickets, something that had made her really popular amongst friends and colleagues.

“Well, my child, he is so lovely. If you are not marrying him, maybe I should,” said Madam. Hermione smiled to herself and get herself ready for the vision.

* * *

_“Oliver, come have a taste at this pie I just baked. I was thinking maybe you could bring this for training later,” Oliver ran through the kitchen and immediately took a slice of the pie._

_“Perfect, as always,” He grinned as he ate the pie. Hermione laughed. Only her husband could say her cooking was perfect. Sure, she was not a horrible cook but calling her pie perfect was an insult to all the pies that Mrs. Weasley baked. She started to pack the pie for her husband to bring later._

_“Listen, about our anniversary date this Saturday, I can’t make it. I am so sorry, I know our anniversary was two weeks ago but I have to train, the qualification for the World Cup is coming,” Oliver looked apologetic at Hermione._

_“Oh, no, don’t worry, we can postpone it. How about Tuesday then? Oh, no, next week Kingsley will be on vacation. I need to be the one manning his office until he returned.” Oliver hugged her and asked her to not worry. They could go on the date once they were both available_

For some reason, Hermione knew. That date would not happen. They both would be busy with their own things and continue to postpone these dates until suddenly it was the next milestone. Sure, eventually, they would go on a date, but by then, they were not even sure what they were celebrating. The vision changed but she was still at their home.

_Hermione gave a quick peck as Oliver just arrived home from his training. Hermione asked Oliver to shower quickly as Ginny and Harry were visiting for dinner. Hermione continued to fuss around the kitchen, making sure that all the food was ready. Not long after, she heard the Potters flooed in. Hermione welcomed them and quickly took the wine from Harry’s hand. Oliver joined shortly and dinner started almost immediately._

Hermione stared at the four people eating in the dining room. She remembered how often she had to remind the other three on the table to keep the quidditch talk to a minimum. They would discuss quidditch so passionately that Harry and Ginny refused to leave her house.

_The dinner continued as the discussion about quidditch getting heated. Hermione mused to herself, this was what happened when her husband and her best friend were in two competing quidditch teams. Amongst the chatter, Hermione observed Harry’s small actions. He would hold Ginny’s hand at the random moments, twirling her hair sometimes or he would kiss Ginny’s head for no reason. Oliver, on the other hand, showed no such gestures._

Hermione frowned at her vision’s observation.

_Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the moment’s calling, Hermione raised her hand and tried to stroke Oliver’s cheek. Oliver almost jolted from his chair, while her hand was awkwardly resting at his cheek. Ginny and Harry, basically almost drunk, started to giggle at the couple in front of them, not realising the moment’s clarity for Hermione._

_She and Oliver had no chemistry. That was what had been bothering her seeing Ginny and Harry together. Her two best friends were just sitting, eating her boring pudding and everyone could feel the chemistry radiating from them. Whereas for her, every single interaction was thought and planned. They held hands because it was what expected of them. They kissed because they had been dating long enough. While she knew it was still genuine, it did not carry the same weight as Ginny and Harry’s._

After the revelation, Hermione was back at her wedding. Indeed, that was why she and Oliver did not work out. She should have realised it back then, every kiss, every touch from Oliver felt unintentionally calculated. Hermione felt the oddness for the longest time but she always brushed it off due to her coming from two tumultuous relationships.

Hermione looked at Oliver at the altar again. Madam’s words from the first time they met rang in her head. One cannot have all. One _cannot_ have all.

“Oh, my dear, this will be the last one before you finally reach the altar. Are you excited?”

“Well…yes? I don’t recall dating anyone new after Oliver and before my wedding,” Hermione sounded confused.

“Well then, time to look down, my child. You are in for the vision that you have been waiting for!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to rework the vision as the previous version felt like Hermione OOC. Hope this is better! Also, the next one will be a different kind of vision.


	7. Security

**Chapter 7: Security**

**All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

Hermione was mulling on Madam’s words as she put her head down. _The vision that she had been waiting for._ She tried to think if she dated anyone serious enough after her break-up with Oliver. There were a few men that she attended parties together, however, both sides knew it was a platonic arrangement. Besides, after those parties, she did not keep in constant touch with them.

This was the very last step before she reached the altar. Would she saw one of those men? Hermione tried to remember their names and faces. Or will she see a vision with one of the grooms again? If that was what going to happen, it better not be Cormac again. She might just walk straight to the altar and end the bloody vision.

“Do you remember how does your wedding look like?” asked Madam curiously, breaking her train of thought. Hermione was even more confused at Madam’s odd question. Her eyes were still on the carpet and she thought, “Obviously. I am still at my own wedding, Madam.”

“Really? You were thinking if you choose this carpet, my child. That does not sound like someone who knew her wedding.” Hermione rolled her eyes. Fine, she might not remember every single detail, but it did not mean she forget her wedding either. Madam chuckled and then asked her to raise her head.

Hermione almost fell from the shock of seeing the man at the altar. Harry. Harry. _Harry?_ There must be something wrong with this potion. Although, the more she looked at Harry and his surrounding, the more she realised how familiar it looked. The wizard who was presiding the wedding was not the one that she asked for her wedding. Harry was wearing his wedding dress robes, his _actual wedding_ dress robes. The decoration of this room had shifted to emulate Harry and Ginny’s actual wedding.

Now, while she had nothing against the Potter’s wedding, their wedding was not what she was wishing for. There were too many lilies for instance. Nothing wrong with lilies, she knew both Harry and Ginny wanted to ensure his parents were somehow part of the wedding. She thought the gesture was really sweet but that was not for her wedding.

As Hermione continued to walk to the altar tentatively, she observed Harry. She could see his excitement in getting married to her. Hermione could not help but felt really confused at the loving gaze of Harry. She had never felt that way towards him. She was still staring when she saw someone trying to help her with her wedding gown. She turned around and saw herself. She was wearing the lilac bridesmaid dress from Harry’s wedding.

As she reached the altar, she and Harry were staring at each other. She knew that she was already in a vision, but why was this so confusing? She heard the wizard standing in between starting his speech about how this magical union shall bond them for life.

“Do you, Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley…” Hermione did not hear the rest of the sentence. Ginny? She was Ginny? That was when everything clicked. This was Harry and Ginny’s actual wedding. Why was she having this vision? During the entire wizard’s speech, Hermione continued to see, to feel the love of Harry towards Ginny. She turned her head slightly to the left and saw herself wiping her tears.

The Potter’s wedding happened not long after she read the Sacred Twenty-Eight Daily Prophet article. At this time, she was still secretly dating Draco. Both Ginny and Harry knew about the relationship however they were not keen on having him at their wedding. Hermione respected their request and thought that it was for the best. This wedding drew too much attention for her and Draco to attend as a couple anyway.

Hermione felt her mouth was moving, probably reading her vow now. Her words were inaudible, sounded distorted. Once she was done, she could hear everyone was clapping. Harry then looked at her nervously, happy, but still nervous. He then started reciting his vow. Unlike her vow, she could hear Harry’s vow clearly. She remembered how impressed she was that Harry actually managed to come up with such a decent and touching vow without anyone’s help.

_“I want that, I want to be with a man who is proud to show how much he loves me. I want to go on dates whereby people can see we are together. More than anything, I want the security.”_

Hermione turned her head again when she heard her voice speaking out. The woman in the lilac dress was standing still and listening to Harry’s vows intently.

This was it, wasn’t it? The time when she realised, she could not continue with all the hiding anymore. The time when she started thinking about her worth. She wanted what Harry and Ginny had. She remembered about a week from now, she and Draco took the disastrous trip to Scotland. Perhaps, if this wedding did not happen so close to the release of the article, Hermione would still be with Draco for a longer period. However, she had no regret in ending the relationship then. It was what she needed to realise her worth.

The room was swirling and they were in Grimmauld Place’s living room. Harry was standing in front of her, playing with a baby.

_“Come on, James, do you want to fly again?” asked Harry as he swayed the baby. James started to giggle even louder as Harry lifted him higher._

_“He truly is our son, Gin. Seven months old and already loving the feel of flying,” Harry lifted the baby once again and walked towards her. He put James in between them and hugged her, whispering at how much he loved her, loved their son and most importantly, loved them as a unit._

_“Are you crying again?” Harry tried to wipe her tears. He hugged her once again. As he tried to calm her down, she could feel his smile at the top of her head._

Hermione knew then the reason for this vision. In all her relationships, she never had the security. It was not because Harry and Ginny never fought, they did. But during all those fights, never once they thought of ending what they had. In all her visions, they both always appeared because she had been envious of them. It was not their wedding that wanted but what it represented, their marriage.

As the scene around her changed back to her own wedding, Hermione stared at the empty altar. She laughed to herself. For a second, she thought she would see Harry standing there but she remembered what Madam said. This vision was all her and there was never a moment in her life that she saw Harry that way. Life was funny like that. Her mind even considered Cormac to be her partner but not Harry.

Hermione continued to stand still. She took a deep breath one last time, mentally preparing herself at what was going to happen shortly. Once she reached the altar, she would get the answer to her question. For the first time since the visions started, Hermione quietly looked down to the ground and took the next step.


	8. The Groom

**Chapter 8: The Groom**

**All characters belong to JK Rowling.**

Once she had reached the altar, she turned her body and stared at her husband-to-be’s shoes. She was waiting for Madam’s prompt but it did not come.

“Miss Granger, we are the stall now. Time has stopped momentarily because I want to ask you. Do you know what was the potion that you drink? Not the ingredients but the use.” Madam asked.

“Yes… The potion was something of a boggart. It evokes my deepest fear,” Hermione figured this out when she saw one of her visions. She heard Madam laughed loudly in her head.

“Brightest witch of our age indeed. You are correct, the potion is not showing you the future, it is showing you your fear. When you came to my tent a few days ago, you were mistaken. You thought your fear was if you are doing the wrong thing. No, my dear, you know you are doing the right thing. You always do. Your fear was him leaving you.”

Hermione chuckled. Maybe Divination was not so nonsense after all. Madam accurately knew what she was doing. She nodded her head, admitting at how impressed she was at Madam.

“Five of my visions ended with logical realisation. One ended with me cowering in fear. That was why security showed last, isn’t it? My fear of him leaving me was because I did not feel secure with him,” Hermione smiled sadly. Was this realisation what she had been waiting for?

“My child, you will always be insecure with him unless you start trusting him. Rather than thinking about him leaving you, think about how you are the reason he wants to stay,” Hermione gulped at the words.

“Think about this as you close your eyes. It was you who left him back then. He never left you, even in your vision.” Once she closed her eyes, she heard the presiding wizard started his speech. After a while, she heard the movement from her husband-to-be. He lifted her veil and she heard Madam’s words to open her eyes.

As she opened her eyes, the wizard was asking her, “Do you Hermione Jean Granger take…”

At the same time, Madam was asking her, “ _Now, do you see the man that you want to marry standing in front of you?”_

Hermione felt time stopped again. The room fell into silence again as she stared into the grey eyes in front of her.

“I do,” answering both questions at the same time. She saw him, Draco releasing a breath he did not know he was holding. The wizard then declared they are bonded for life. He waved his wand over their head and silver vine started to entwined both of them. And Hermione saw it then, the loving gaze that she wanted for the longest time, it was there written in his eyes. They kissed as the silver vine continued to entwine them closer.

“Is it me or was that the longest seven steps I ever have to wait for?” Draco whispered in her ear as they were both still embracing each other. She smiled and thought about maybe telling him one day about this story. She knew the moment she said “I Do”, Madam had left, her job was done.

“It feels like that for me too, every step felt like a lifetime I need to live before finally marrying you,” Draco looked at her quizzically. He could sense the statement was loaded with meanings but Hermione laughed. Once the vine released them, Hermione started to look at the room. Everyone was still clapping at the newlywed.

At her side of the room, she saw the Weasleys, the family she thought she had lost when Ron and her broke up. Ron was there with a very pregnant Lavender. Harry, meanwhile, was trying to hold James, who was fussing from wanting to run to his mother at the altar. Behind the Weasleys were all her schoolmates. Parvati smiled conspiratorially at her and Hermione gave her a slight nod, acknowledging that she got what she wanted. Oliver attended the wedding with his teammates too. Hermione made him promise no quaffle, bludger or snitch should be thrown at her wedding. 

Rita Skeeter, of course, made an article about Hermione was being a hussy by inviting her ex-boyfriends to the wedding. But she did not care. Those people made her who she was today. She knew she would regret it if she did not invite them. The only one who was missing was Viktor, but that was because he had an international match today. Well, and Cormac, but he was not invited anyway.

Hermione stared at his side of the room. There were not many people who attended. Hogwarts professors who attended the wedding sat at his side, a few of his friends from the Ministry. And the lone figure sitting on the first bench, she saw her. Narcissa Malfoy. She clapped as she smirked at Hermione.

Narcissa was the reason she figured out what the potion was. While Narcissa did not like her at the beginning, ultimately, it was Narcissa who actually brought them back together. With that, she knew her vision with Draco was not real but rather evoked from the boggart-like potion.

“Shall we move to the party outside? I think everyone’s hand is getting sore from all the clapping,” Draco asked as he gritted his teeth.

“Let’s,” as she took the first step while holding Draco’s hand, she saw a quick succession of clarity

First step, married to the Malfoys meant she could forget about anonymity but, she realised then, Harry had it worse and he managed to make it work with Ginny. Sure, it will not be easy but whoever she married, it would always draw attention. Might as well with someone she loved.

Second step, she did not know why she thought Cormac would be needed for her to have influence. She was Hermione Jean Granger, war hero, the brightest witch of our age, for Merlin’s sake. She did not need anyone to make her feel respected. She was already one.

Third step, neither she nor Draco shared the same kind of knowledge. Merlin knew how different their background and history were. However, they met at the right moment of their lives to openly accept and understand the different knowledge. Neither felt like they were losing their identities when they accept each other thinking.

Fourth step, she realised acceptance was not a one-sided wish. Sure, the Malfoy’s acceptance was what she wanted but she realised, all those hidings they did, it was also because Draco feared of being rejected by the people from her side. He was scared that she would agree that he was not deserving of her and left him.

Fifth step, chemistry, Hermione did not need any more clarity on this.

Sixth step, Hermione thought of Madam’s words again. You are the reason he stayed. She looked at her husband once again. Yes, Madam was right once again, she could see it in his eyes. He would never leave her behind.

And at the seventh step, Hermione and Draco were out of the wedding hall. They beamed at the sun shining, welcoming their new life as a married couple.


End file.
